User blog:Momonic degrassisms/My thoughts on Clare Edwards
Alright so this is a little besides the point but I just want you all to hear this. Last year I got a hair cut that was pretty short, like ear length. And also I have curly hair so it was all fluffy and ringletty. I liked it but at school it was really annoying becuase everyone was calling me Clare Edwards. I hate Clare Edwards. If you ask me she is one of the worst characters on the show. The little drama she ever really had was her parents getting divorced. I understand that she has also been severely shut down a few times, but her life really isn't that bad. Everyday at school I get made fun of and when I say I'm bullied people tell me to shut up. It does hurt as anyone can atest, but I will admit that it just makes you stronger and my life really isn't that bad on the scale of things.I would make a better character than Clare if it tells you something. I feel like when Clare was created the writers were trying to produce someone who didn't have sufficient drama but still had a purpose and viewers would like her. But a lot of us don't. ALL SHE DOES IS COMPLAIN. When she first came on the show she was just annoying and whinny but still tolerable. I really liked her when she was with Eli because she was way more laid back. Now after they break up all she can ever say is "Oh, I just had a really bad break up" blah blah blah. Shut the hell up! DO YOU SEE THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU? Your friend Adam is getting bullied by people because of something he can't change and a has hurt himself before because of it. Now he's trying to get surgery but his mom won't accept him 100%. ''' '''Your ex Eli suffered through his girlfriend dying, which he took credit for. Then he was a hoarder. Now he's mentally unstable and through trying to get you back with his his crazy ass self. he has to tell Imogen that he doesn't like her and she's not going to let it go. Your other ex KC had to deal with two druggir parents as a kid and on top of that living in a shady group home. When his mom came back he couldn't trust her. HIS OWN MOTHER. Now he's a father at 16 and has to deal with Child Services again. On top of this he feels pained to give up his son becuase he feels like he's giving up on himself. Your class president is broke and trying to make a way for herself, but can't because she needs $20,000 (YA HEAR $20,000) in order to survive. Drew got jumped by a freaking gang and is paranoid 24/7. The only way he can feel safe is in a shitty fight club in which he'll probably get even more scarred. STOP COMPLAINING CLARE YOUR LIFE ISN'T THAT BAD. DAVE FREAKING TURNER HAS HAD MORE SUFFICIENT DRAMA THAN YOUR DUMBASS SELF. BE STROING AND STOP ONLY THINKING ABOUT BOYS AND YOURSELF. YOU HAVE A GREAT LIFE COMPARED TO OTHERS. Category:Blog posts